Hylia
Esse artigo é sobre a personagem de ''Skyward Sword. Para o local recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]], veja Lago Hylia.'' |terranatal = |cidadenatal = |parentes = Fi (criação) |raça = Divindade }} }}, também conhecida como Sua Graça, é uma personagem de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Seu nome parece ser a derivação para os Hylianos. Ela é adorada em Celéstia. Biografia Como dito na lenda, após as Deusas Douradas terem terminado de criar Hyrule, elas deixaram a Triforce sob os cuidados de Hylia quando elas partiram do mundo. Eventualmente, uma fenda se abriu na terra e o rei demônio Demise e suas hordas demoníacas saíram da fissura. Querendo tomar o mundo para si, Demise e seus monstros atacaram A superfície para roubar a Triforce. A fim de evitar que esse grande poder caísse nas mãos de Demise, Hylia reuniu os Hylianos sobreviventes em um pedaço de terra e os confiou a Triforce, os enviando para os céus. Para garantir ainda mais a sua segurança, Hylia criou uma barreira de nuvens para separar os dois locais. Com os Hylians em um lugar seguro, ela uniu os Robôs Antigos, os Gorons, os Kikwis, os Mogmas e o Parella para enfrentar as forças de Demise, selando o rei demônio dentro das Terras Seladas. No entanto, sabendo que ele iria eventualmente tentar se libertar, ela criou um plano de contingência para derrotar definitivamente o rei demônio. Hylia criou a Espada da Deusa e a guardou dentro da Estátua da Deusa. Ela então descartou o seu poder divino, sua imortalidade, e as memórias de sua vida como a Deusa para renascer entre os moradores de Celéstia. Para garantir a sua própria segurança, Hylia confiu Impa da tribo dos Sheikahs a tarefa de proteger sua futura encarnação. Ela também deixou várias mensagens para aquele que um dia se tornaria seu herói escolhido de forma a guiá-lo em sua missão. Junto com essas mensagens, ela também criou desafios para testar e melhorar o poder a sabedoria e a coragem do herói. Ao completar cada desafio, o herói irá receber um presente deixado por Hylia, o que ajudaria o herói a encontrar as purificadoras Chamas Sagradas. Para que o herói para alcançar estes desafios, Hylia deixou a Ilha das Canções. A ilha abrigava três melodias que abririam o caminho para os desafios, com cada melodia sendo tocada pelo herói usando a Harpa da Deusa. Para garantir que a Triforce não caia nas mãos erradas, Hylia escondeu a relíquia sagrada em Celéstia, dentro da Fortaleza Celestial, com a localização mantida em segredo por outros por muitos anos. Antes de sua morte e reencarnação, Hylia escolheu nomear Faron, Eldin, Lanayru e Levias como protetores das florestas, das montanhas, do deserto e do céu, respectivamente. Cada um dos guardiões foram confiados com uma parte da "Canção do Herói", uma melodia que eles foram instruídos a ensinar para o herói escolhido, o que então levaria ao último desafio e para a própria Triforce. Outras Aparições No mangá Skyward Sword de Akira Himekawa, a Deusa Hylia faz uma aparição. Enquanto o Herói Escolhido de Hylia está se preparando para a batalha contra Demise e seu exército, a Deusa Hylia de repente aparece em pessoa, montada em um Loftwing. Link se revela como o Cavaleiro da Hylia e o herói que ela procurava. Ele afirma que, embora os seres humanos possam parecer pequenas aos olhos dos deuses, há aqueles entre eles que possuem grande coragem. Hylia reconhece a valentia e honra inigualável de seu cavaleiro e o proclama seu herói escolhido. Ela então o permite empunhar sua arma lendária trazida pelos deuses, a Espada Mestra. No entanto, o herói afirma que ele não podia tocar uma espada santa, pensando que ele é impuro por ter estado preso por anos. Apesar disso, Hylia diz que a Espada Mestra vai decidir se ele é impuro ou não, e pede a ele para fazer a sua escolha; se vingar das pessoas da superfície que prenderam ou salvar o mundo de seu terrível destino. O Herói Escolhido de Hylia decide que ele sempre ficará com seus amigos e aceita a Espada Mestra da deusa. Após reforjar a espada, o herói concorda em liderar o exército da Deusa contra os demônios invasores, mas é mortalmente ferido em um encontro com Demise. Sem outra escolha, Hylia e o herói usam o poder da Espada Mestra para enviar a terra que cerca o castelo para O Céu. Com os seres humanos e o Triforce seguros no céu, Hylia prossegue para lutar contra Demise e o sela. Após a batalha, ela vê seu Herói Escolhido caído morto no chão, tendo sucumbido aos ferimentos. Cheia de dor, Hylia promete que seu espírito vai viver eternamente e resolve descartar sua divindade para que ela possa estar com o herói escolhido como uma mortal. Teorias Há especulações de que Hylia pode ser a Deusa do Tempo mencionada por Zelda em Majora's Mask. Isso é apoiado pelo fato de que Hylia criou os Portais do Tempo, bem como declarações de que ela orienta seu herói escolhido dos "confins do tempo", ambas os quais parecem indicar uma associação com o tempo. Zelda também é teorizada como sendo a Sábia do Tempo e , de qualquer modo, ela demonstrou que têm algum poder sobre o tempo, e é descendente de Hylia. Um contra-argumento a esta ideia é que a Deusa do Tempo é dito e, discutivelmente, mostrada estar ajudando o Herói do Tempo em Majora's Mask, embora Hylia esteja morta há muito tempo quando o jogo começa. No entanto, se Hylia era de fato a Deusa do Tempo, faria sentido que ela pudesse viajar e influenciar o futuro tão facilmente como o passado, permitindo assim que ela ajudasse o Herói do Tempo no futuro antes de implementar seu plano em sua própria era. Outra alternativa é que Hylia não estava realmente envolvida com o Herói do Tempo, e a própria Ocarina do Tempo o permitia percorrer e manipular o tempo, uma vez que é teorizado que a Ocarina seja feita das Pedras do Espaço-Tempo. Curiosidades * Demise possui uma espada surpreendentemente similar a Espada Mestra. Permanece inexplicado se a lâmina empunhada por Hylia e seu herói escolhido foram especificamente criados para combater a arma de Demise ou vice-versa. Isto fica ainda mais incerto pelo fato de que Fi e Ghirahim são seres humanoides similar que acompanham cada espada. * Personagens de títulos anteriores da série Zelda já mencionaram Hylia. Em A Link to the Past, uma das Donzelas refere-se à família real como "a realeza de Hylia." Shad de Twilight Princess nomeia os Hylianos de "o povo de Hylia." Nestes contextos, no entanto, "Hylia "pode simplesmente se referir à terra dos Hylianos. * O papel de Hylia na história e realeza Hyliana tem algumas semelhanças com o mito de Amaterasu, a Deusa do sol do Xintoísmo. Tradicionalmente acredita-se que ela era a ancestral divina dos Imperadores do Japão. Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword de:Hylia en:Hylia es:Diosa Hylia fr:Hylia (Déesse) it:Hylia ja:女神ハイリア zh-tw:海利亞